the new girl
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: A girl in pain. A determined child. A new girl. OC's


Max pov:

What was going on in her, no one did.

Angel even with her mined reading abilities could only read her mind when she didn't have her shield up.

"Angel anything?"

She shook her head.

"She's not letting me in. No matter what I say she just keeps saying "Don't worry I'm on my way. Just hang on. Pleas."

She closed her eyes hand tried to get throw to her moor. 'Dame that brat! Where the hell duz she thank she's going?' 'She's going agents her fears. She's doing what she thinks is right.' I growled, and ignored the stares the others gave me.

'What do you mean phasing her fears and doing what's right? What biggest fears?" My moth dropped open and I had to remain myself to move my wings. "The School! God no! She can't be going there!" The others stopped dead in the air and stared at me. "What?"

Melanie's pov:

I flow as fast as I could, wishing I could go faster. I hated this please. But I was flying closer and closer, hoping to get there in time. 'Don't worry I'm on my way! Just hang on! Please!" I looked down at the felid where so mean had been killed rite in front of me.

But today I was not letting it happen. I tucked my wings in and let myself drop. "Don't you dare die on me!" I made a drop kick go state into an erasers head knocking him into the grandfather thin I thought possible. I world around and growled to the other thirty erasers around me.

"Come and get me you mother fuckers!" I raised toads them taking them out without marshy. Blood, flesh, and fir flow all around as I tore into to their body's with a complete animal instanced.

I dint car that I might get killed. All that mattered was the girl in front of me. She was all that mated. The body's fell around us both as I walked up to her. "You called for me. I'm here to get you out of this hell."

I looked her over as I took off my hoodie and tour it into shreds. She was a mess, bite marks, gashing wounds, scratches, and her right eye was completely ripped out. I wrapped the cloth tightly around her empty eye socket.

"I'll take care of you." I finished covering the rest of her wounds and picked her up. With one sift up- and- away we where thirty feats in the air. 'Tell me your name.' She looked at me socked. 'You hard my cry for help. No one's ever hard my cry for help. How?'

'I'm like you. I was to be killed but I never was easy to kill. So they torched me. That is till me and my family escapade from this hell. And now it's your turn to be free.' I looked down at her in time to see her brake out in silent broken sobs.

We flow in sinless back to the Flock. We where almost there so I decided to tell Angel to have them all stop flying. 'Angel tell Max to stop flying I'm on my whey back and I'll be that in ten secants. Get the first aid kit out and make a bed.'

'Melanie! Are you ok? Max is pissed at you. So be on gored.' I growled. 'Jest does what I said!' I felt a hand on my cheek and quickly turned to the girl in my arms. 'My name is Amaya.' I smiles at her.

'And my name is Melanie.' She laid her head agents my chest as we landed. I side a sigh of relief to see Angel had done what I asked. I walked over to the bed and lade Amaya on it. Taking of the cloth and opened the first aid kit and began to work on her wounds.

'This is going to hurt like hell so squeeze my arm as hard as you can.' I poured alcohol on a cotton ball and pout it to her empty eye scoot. She screamed bloody murder for the first time using her voses. I heeled her close with one arm, and cleaned her whined with the other.

Max pov:

This jest keeps getting better and better. First Melanie go's missing, the voses said she's facing her biggest fear which is the school, Angel could only get "Don't worry I'm on my way. Just hang on. Pleas."

From her, thin she said she's on her whey back and to get a med bed ready for her, we did hopping she was ok, but when she finally got here she wasn't alone. In her arm's she had a younger girl, her close torn to shreds, blood socked throw the home made bandages, and if all that wasn't bad enof her right eye was completely goon.

I gasped and she made her down and uncovers her banging's. She putt alcohol on a cotton ball, putting it to her eye socket. The girl screamed and Melanie held onto her. I walked over to sit next to her and help.

"Tell me what you need." She looked up at me for what a secant thin back to the girl. "We need to stop the bleeding. I need you to clean and dress her wounds. I'll take care of her eye." 'She's trying so hard. But no matter how much she tries' this girl jest might not make it'

I soy Melanie's shoulders stiffen. "She will make it. I promised her, and let her be free. To have a life she never now. And I'm not breaking that promise." I nodded and helped her with the girl's wounds.

"Amaya you're going to be ok. I promos you I'm going to show what it's like to fly in the night sky jest for fun, and I want to show you a storm from above it." The girl who was called Amaya smiled and pouts a hand on Melanie's cheek.

"Thank you." Melanie smiled and lade a jacket over her. She yond tiring to me. "Thank you Max. I don't think I could have stopped all the bleeding by myself." I nodded and noticed a cut on her cheek.

It wasn't too deep but it looked like it hurt like hell. "Where the hell did you go? And who is this girl?" She sighed and rubbed her head. "I heard these cry for help and couldn't resist but go. It wasn't a normal cry. I mean I heard it loud and clear, but it was in my head. She said she was at the school and them where going to kill her."

She shuttered and I squeezed her shoulder. "I was not going to let another die like the others did. I was not strong enof thin but I shore as hell am now and I made a promise to her I'd do all I could to get her out."

I sighed and stood up. "You're excited. Get some rest." She nodded and laid down. I looked over at the others and mouthed. "Now what?" Fang was the one to answer me by mouthing. "Let's jest get some sleep. I'll take rest watch." I nodded and started to pout everyone to bed.

Melanie's pov:

I opened my eyes to a too bright of day. My head hurt like a mother, and one of my wings felt like someone had ripped it out. I was hungry and a little disoriented. I sat up to see the flock was still asleep, and Amaya was still breathing.

'That's a good sign.' I stood up and looked around. "I need to get some food in me. And I'm pretty shore the others are going to be hungry. We don't have enof food. I guess I'll go hunting and hope I get lucky."

I took off into the woods and let my animal instincts lead me. I ran throw the forest with quick, soundless strides, lessening to every sound, notating every little dental around me. I soon found myself at the monotints we where near.

'Mountains mean dear, cat, and citole. This means plenty of food.' I ran throw the monotints looking for pray. I soon came across a monotints line. I smirked to myself and punts on it. The fight only took a few secants be for I sniped it neck so it felt no pain.

I hid it and went off aging. I was gone for maybe half aware, and when I came back I had enough food to feed an army. I was relieved to see the others were still sleeping. I went to work on cleaning the meat, thin started a fire and cooked it.

I guess the smell woke up the others. One minute I was wiping blood off me and the next Iggy was next to me. "So you made breakfast?" I jumped and whorled around to his smirking face. "So I guess you went hinting?"

I sighed and went back to cleaning myself up. "Ya. I had to loosen up some mussels and I was hungry." He shook his head and playfully punched my shoulder. "You had us scared to death last night you now that?"

I nodded and looked at Amaya. She seemed so fragile, so scared. She was a lot like me. "Did you hear me?" "What? Oh sowy Ig. Ya I heard you." He turned to me and put his hand up. This was his way of telling me he wanted to know what I was feeling, I'm never good hiding it or say no to Iggy, so I took his hand and pleased it on my cheek.

He moved his fingers across my face and frond. "Why are you mad?" "They hurt her to where she never speaks." "Why are you sad?" "I did something bad." "What?" I heated and bit my lip but finely answered him.

"I killed and don't feel anything." He was quit and I feared he was thanking of telling Max. "You did what you had to save her. No one blames you." I smiled a little and crowed over to hug him. He hugged me back.

"You are a great kid." "Why?" He smiled and brushed the hair from my face. "You jest are. God you need a hair cut girly." I laughed and messed up his hair. "So do you!" He nodded in agreement.

It had been a few years sins Max sat me down, had Fang holed me, and cut my hair. Now it was to my butt and the most annoying thing I the world. I poled out my knife and stood over Iggy. "Holed still."

He did and I started to cut his hair. In no time his hair was back to the short cut he loved so much. "Thanks I needed that." I smiled and put his figures to my lips to show him. "No prob." I looked at my own long hair.

Oh how I hated it and wish I could have a short boy cut. Sing I looked around to see Max still asleep. An evil smile crossed my lips and Iggy looked sacred. "Mel. Are you going to do want I thank your going to do?"

I took my hair in a titer grip and started cutting throw it. "Duz this answer your question?" I let the long hair drop and began with the rest. "Max is goanna killing you." I jest laughed and put his hand on my head to feel my now cut. "Wow! Now that's short!" I laughed harder and ran off to see if I could find a stream or something to look at myself.

Max pov:

I woke up with a jump. A scream had started me from my sleep. I looked around to see Nugle holding a long thick mane of fumbler brome hair. I growled knowing whose hair it was. "Melanie what the hell did you do…"

I trailed off when a noticed she wasn't around. Fang was up by now and was staring in a little bit of shake at Iggy. It took me mint to realize his hair had been ruffle cut short. "Iggy what did you and Melanie does this time?"

He smiles and let out a low thin hey whistle. I looked at him currishly, thin movement behind him cot my eye. I stared in complete shock as Melanie (Or I thank it's her) came out of the woods. She had her hair so short it reassembled a boy.

From behind you might think that. But from the front was how you told she was still a girl. If you know what I mean. We all stared at her as she trolled around smiling big. "Will what do you think? Do I look good with short hair?"

I huff to admit she did look good, but it still seemed so short. And I now she did it herself because she now I'd say no, and she was right. "Melanie! Why did you cute your hair? And so short?"

I held up the looks of hair at her. Melanie smiled bigger and rain up to me to give me a good morning hug. She was good at doing this stuff to get me less mad. "Good morning Max! Did you sleep well?"

She looked up at me with her big brown puppy eyes shining bright and existed. I let out a long sigh and put a hand on her head, trialing my fingers throw the shortness of it. "Well. If you let me even it out I'll be ok with it."

She squalled and hugged me titer. "Thank you!" I side and looked over at Amaya for the first time that day. And to my surprise and a little bit of horror she was string rite back at me. Her eyes looked striate in to mine; she was laying on her back her head turned to me.

It was so creepy. I let out a little yelp and stumbled back tripping over Melanie and fooling on my butt. Fang looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Max what's up? Why did you fall?" I was in too much shake for some reason to speak, so they fooled my eyes and gasp.

Melanie pov:

I stared at Amaya as she stared back. Are mental conversation felt like we were the only ones there. 'You saved me?' 'Yes.' 'Why?'

'You're specially. And way different from us. You have a home to go to. People who love you and want you back. I want to take you to theme.' She got up and walked over to me. "But how do you now that? What if they hate me?"

"They don't. They miss you and want you back." I looked around at the others. "We all will. Right guys?" They nodded and moved closer to us. "We can go whenever you're ready. I'm pretty shore Mel knows where to go."

I nodded. "Kentucky if you can believe it. But we have to get going. There be here soon." They nodded and we gathered are stuff to gather. A hewer later we were up in the air. It took a few hewers but finally we got there. As the others ate I flow off tiring to find the right place. It too hewers really.

Max pov:

I was really starting to worry about Melanie. It had been way to long sin she had last ate. And now she was filing around looking for the home. "I found it! And you're gone love it! It has a bunch of land and a big hews! And you have siblings! Two littlie babies, a boy and a girl!"

Melanie was yelling as she dropped down. Amaya smiled and ran to hug her. "Omg thank you!" Melanie smiled big. "We shod go! Bet you want to see the…" I grabbed the back of her shirt and poled her down, handing her some food and whiter.

"You need to eat something." She pouted and looked like she was going to protested but her stomach growling shut her up. She took the food and ate it. "Wow! I can't believe I'm goanna meat my parents!"

I nodded and looked at my own flock. I wanted to find their families too, but thin again I didn't. Amaya turned to me. "Thank you, thank you all of you. Without you id never find them." I smiled.

"No prob." Suddenly Melanie shot up, apparently dun eating. "Let's go!" I laughed and we went off. We came to the hoses and Amaya suddenly had cooled feat. "I don't know if I can do this." Melanie didn't want to hear that.

She pushed her to the door and rang the door bell, this ran like hell. "Idiot. What are you doing?" I glared at her. She just smiled back. "Letting her meat them." The door opened and a sweet looking mom opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" Amaya stared at her thin hugged her. "Mom!" the lady blinked thane hugged her back. "Amaya! Oh my god Amaya! Your back! Oh how I missed you! My baby girl! Come in! Your father will be so supersized!"

The two walked into the hews and the door closed. I smiles and poled Melanie closer. "You did great." We walked off and she gave me a hug. "Thanks mom." I stared at her shocked thin smiled.


End file.
